


Poder Absoluto

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KNB [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Una vez enamorado es normal ceder ante los caprichos de esa persona. Una vez enamorado es normal querer hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona. Pero... ¿Hasta qué punto es correcto dejarse llevar?Las mentiras pueden ser gratificantes para las personas que desean poder, pero no dejan de ser mentiras... Y esas mentiras pueden crecer hasta que terminan convirtiéndose en la absoluta realidad....





	Poder Absoluto

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si he buscado sobre esta ship en AO3, pero todavía tengo la sensación de que no es lo suficientemente popular (?) ¿Cuenta como crack ship? Me encantan juntos, esa es toda la justificación que necesito...

**PODER ABSOLUTO**

**Capítulo Único**

 

 

Aomine Daiki no era un chico precisamente animado, pero sí que conocía una que otra emoción obvia. Sabía estar enojado, sabía estar triste… Incluso enamorado.

Durante su segundo año en Teiko experimento diversas sensaciones. No solo había notado cuánto amaba el Básquet, o qué tan bueno era en ello… También había notado que, en algún momento, había desarrollado un interés bastante particular en su capitán, Akashi Seijuro.

Cuando ingresó en Too creyó que podría, para variar, encontrar alguna chica que fuera capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza. Utilizaba gran parte de su tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, pensando en cómo debería hacerlo.

Le gustaban los pechos grandes, porque de ese modo, incluso si seguía fijándose en pelirrojas, no podría encontrar nunca mayor similitud con Seijuro.

No sabía cómo había pasado, pero un día, mientras se paseaba por el centro mientras se dedicaba a buscar nuevas revistas para su colección xxx lo encontró.

Intentó ignorarlo, pasarlo por alto, pero el destino había sido bastante terco.

Cuando intentó salir del local terminó chocando con alguien, y terminó provocando que una repisa entera fuera abajo junto él. La atención del resto pronto se fijó en esto, y cuando Aomine notó la mirada confundida del Emperador supo que estaba perdido. El chico se acercó antes de que el peli-azulado pudiese escapar con éxito.

Akashi alzó una ceja al ver la revista que el otro había comprado.

—Jamás pensé que tendrías ese tipo de preferencias—comentó recogiendo la bolsa donde descansaba la revista

Un especial de pelirrojas.

Aomine soltó un bufido, aún sentado en el suelo.

Si no salía pronto terminaría sonrojándose en serio.

Akashi, aún agachado, le tomó de sorpresa al hablarle al oído.

—Sé lo que sientes por mí, Daiki…—susurró, y el otro tembló ligeramente— Yo también quiero jugar… —agregó, con una voz que para Aomine fue demasiado sexy.

Se alejó como pudo, antes de ponerse de pie.

La sonrisa que le dedicaba Akashi le heló la sangre… O quizá fuese que su sangre había comenzado a concentrarse en otro lugar. Daiki miró al otro levantarse, y cuando pensó que diría algo como “Es solo una broma” solo sintió la mano del menor en su hombro.

—Estoy hablando en serio, lo sabes, ¿verdad?... —cuestionó, pero no esperó respuesta— Estaré unos días en casa, puedes venir a visitarme si gustas… Me hace falta un poco de compañía…

El peli-azulado lo escucha sin decir nada, y lo mira salir del establecimiento con el corazón latiéndole con ganas. Sus mejillas comienzan a arder de pronto, y solamente suelta un suspiro cuando siente que el peligro está lejos.

“Demonios” piensa, sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en su cuerpo.

Realmente desea a ese chico.

.

.

.

Cuando Aomine regresa a su casa esa tarde su actitud es desanimada. Quizá está demasiado nervioso como para poder reconocerlo. Termina por dejar las compras de lado antes de meterse en el baño.

No sabe muy bien cuánto se ha tardado, pero ha salido de casa antes de las 10:00 PM

Se ha dejado el móvil sin querer, pero no le toma importancia.

No cuando a menos de un metro distingue la casa de Akashi.

.

.

. 

Akashi escucha el timbre sonar a las 10:34PM. Sonríe ligeramente, adivinando quién es que ha llegado visitarle. Una bata de baño es lo único que cubre su cuerpo, y no se muestra para nada avergonzado de ello cuando camina a la puerta y abre con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

Aomine está ahí, delante de él.

Luce tan guapo como siempre, pero Akashi no puede evitar notar que se ha esmerado algo más en su aspecto. Viste todo de negro, color que, lejos de no favorecerle, le hace lucir aún más atractivo.

El olor de su colonia inunda sus fosas nasales por un segundo, le agrada.

—Comenzaba a creer que no vendrías, Daiki—dice, sonriendo apenas, mientras se hacía a un lado dejándolo pasar.

Escucha al otro chasquear la lengua.

—Cállate… Es mi única oportunidad, de todos modos—responde, molesto.

_“Si hubiese dejado pasar esto, no podría perdonármelo”_

Distingue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, para luego oír la suave risa del menor.

Ese sonido ha sido como el canto de los ángeles.

Aomine no puede evitar irritarse ante ese pensamiento. Está tan jodido en ese momento… Deseándolo tanto, sí… Pero queriéndolo de igual modo.

Mira al suelo un momento, sintiéndose estúpido.

Está apostando por una sola noche.

Si fuese capaz de cambiar los sentimientos de Akashi en una sola oportunidad… Si eso fuese posible. Creyendo eso, es que ha venido a verle.

Porque los sentimientos que tiene por él no le permiten verlo como un pasatiempo.

Nota al menor acercarse, y abrazarlo por la espalda.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —se atreve a preguntar, sintiendo las manos del otro recorrer su pecho

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo? —responde Akashi, simple.

Aomine intenta no soltar un bufido. Ese maldito enano…

—Si vamos a hacerlo, lo haremos en tu habitación—demanda, apartándose de él.

Seijuro le mira primero con sorpresa, y luego sonríe.

—De acuerdo—acepta, adelantándose al otro, guiándolo por los pasillos de su hogar hasta llegar a su espacio personal.

Daiki no se permite observar nada más que la imponente cama matrimonial que adorna en el centro de la habitación. Las sábanas, desde su posición, lucen suaves. El color blanco, tan puro, desentona totalmente con el acto que planean hacer allí.

Su ceño está fruncido, de a poco a poco.

El sonido de la tela deslizándose hasta el mudo eco que provoca al caer al suelo atrae su atención. Voltea un poco, observando como Akashi se ha quitado la bata a unos pasos de la cama. Se acerca a él, y Aomine contiene el aliento.

Las manos del Emperador en su cuello, y su rostro acercándose peligrosamente.

—Tómame… —murmura, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Tenerlo ahí, frente a él, de ese modo. Tan dispuesto… Tan hermoso.

Sus manos lo envuelven con facilidad, como si hubiesen sido creadas específicamente para ese cuerpo tan perfecto. Ataca su boca con hambre, con pasión.

Si esa primera vez es la última, no planea contenerse.

Lo próximo que Akashi siente es como Aomine le dirige a la cama, y, poco a poco, va perdiendo el poder ante él. El moreno le ha dejado ahí, con ganas de continuar besándolo, mientras se acomoda a horcadas sobre él. Comienza a quitarse la camisa bajo la atenta mirada del Emperador, quien no puede más que deleitarse con lo que observa.

Se muerde los labios sin notarlo.

Pero la expresión en el otro logra apagarlo un poco.

En cuanto los labios de Aomine vuelven a su boca corresponde con ganas. Saborea sus labios y disfruta del otro saboreando los propios. Gime bajo, provocándolo.

Cuando su boca es libre le dedica una mirada que hace latir al corazón ajeno con ganas.

—Eres del tipo romántico—murmura, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello— Lo entiendo… ¿Qué necesitas de mí… para entregármelo todo? —cuestiona, depositando suaves besos en sus labios.

Aomine da un respingo, pero se arriesga a decir.

—Ámame—responde, correspondiendo los besos.

Su mirada de ha ablandado un poco, y Akashi no puede más que asentir.

Sonríe entre sus labios.

_“Hasta que acabe el juego…”_  piensa

—Te amo—miente, sin dudar

_“Para tenerte aquí…”_

La mirada de Aomine lo seduce, y ese brillo de emoción lo embriaga.

_“Lo haré”_

Sus ojos no mienten tan bien como sus labios, pero tampoco necesitan hacerlo. Ambos saben que es solo una mentira, que será solo ese momento. Pero, aunque es consciente de que lo hace solo para encender el momento Daiki decide creerle.

— ¿Tú me amas a mí? —pregunta entonces el pelirrojo, cuando siente al más alto en su cuello.

—Te amo—afirma, aun cuando su corazón duele.

Si de ese modo puede tenerlo, puede aguantarlo. Y así fue, desde esa primera mentira… No dejaron de venir muchas más. Desde esa primera noche, siguieron incontables ocasiones más.

.

.

.

Para Aomine fue complicado al principio, más de lo que pensó, pero conforme pasaban los meses esa situación pasó de ser incómoda a serlo todo para él. Akashi se comportaba amable, incluso amoroso… Y su corazón, ciego, decidió creer. Cayó indudablemente presa de su propia avaricia. Creyendo que había logrado avanzar hacia él al final terminó por notar que se habían alejado mucho más.

Aomine observa sus manos juntas sobre la mesa con la confusión escrita en sus facciones, su voz parece desaparecer cada vez que intenta hablar al respecto. Ningún sonido escapa de sus labios. Frente a él, y mientras aleja poco a poco su mano de la del otro, Akashi le dedica una mirada de lástima.

—Este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, Daiki—dice, poniéndose de pie.

El peli-azulado apenas y lo notó alejarse, sumido aún en la oscuridad.

No puede creer lo que él le ha dicho, y no puede aceptarlo tampoco.

Se pone de pie unos momentos después, rápidamente, pero es tarde.

Observa la puerta que se ha cerrado tras el pelirrojo, y solo puede maldecir en voz baja cuando, tras tratar de alcanzarle, ha notado que está ya demasiado lejos.

_“Se ha ido”_  piensa, aun sin poder creerlo.

Ahí, solo entre las concurridas calles del centro de la ciudad, Aomine acepta que había cometido un terrible error fijándose en él.

Esa fue la primera vez que Aomine Daiki reconoció, seria y finalmente, que sí… Akashi Seijuro era su primer amor.

.

.

.

Pasan algunos años hasta que Daiki logra olvidarlo. O al menos lleva ese tiempo intentando dejar de pensar en ello. Trata de olvidarlo a él. Tratando de olvidar todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos, de ese modo peculiar tan suyo.

Era difícil.

Si debía ser sincero, Aomine no lograba olvidarlo en absoluto, pero debía admitir que ahora dolía un poco menos. Saberse usado de ese modo… Y peor aún, saber que había sido él quien había aceptado eso. Había aceptado  _jugar_ con él, aun sabiendo que nunca podría ganar.

De vez en cuando, cuando lo recordaba más, no podía evitar refugiarse en algún bar. A veces buscando compañía, a veces simplemente ahogándose en alcohol. Pero siempre teniéndolo en mente.

Habían pasado 10 años desde que Akashi le dijera esas palabras…

_“El juego ha terminado”_

Negó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba de un trago el contenido que quedaba en la botella de alcohol. Frunció el ceño. Estando ahí, encerrado en su casa, metido completamente en su miseria… No podía seguir de ese modo.

Se metió al baño, y se tomó su tiempo.

Se vistió con un pantalón oscuro, acompañado de una camisa negra sobre la cual descansaba una chaqueta color café. Se puso un gorro, ahorrándose la pérdida de tiempo en algún estúpido peinado y salió.

Abandonó su departamento antes de las 10:00 PM, y sin rumbo fijo.

Sintió más de una mirada sobre él, pero ignoró esto olímpicamente.

Incluso si buscaba algo más que un revolcón la mayoría salía huyendo de él en cuanto se enteraban de su profesión, policía.

Debido a la hora, no era de extrañarse que fuesen pocas las personas las que aun caminaban de un lado a otro en la ciudad. Usualmente andaban fuera solo aquellos que buscaban compañía o problemas, y quizá uno que otro pobre diablo que había salido tarde del trabajo. Para Aomine no era realmente de importancia, puesto que él estaba ya acostumbrado.

Sus turnos podían variar a cada rato.

Cubriendo a veces las madrugadas, otras veces a la luz del día.

Y unas pocas más laborando a esas horas de la noche.

Su vida de había vuelto así, rutinaria y sin chiste, pero era su vida, al fin y al cabo.

Tetsu le reñía de vez en cuando, pero tampoco insistía demasiado.

La única persona que sospechaba el porqué del cambio en Aomine era él, y Daiki nunca hizo nada por desmentir sus teorías. Él sabía que Kuroko ya era consciente de sus problemas, pero no por ello iría a lloriquear sobre ello.

Estaba bien sufriéndolo así solo y en silencio.

Su mente se perdió unos minutos pensando en lo que debería comprar la próxima vez que fuese al supermercado, e incluso se planteó la idea de ir a una tienda de conveniencia en ese momento. Cruzó la calle que tenía delante, hasta que escuchó algo parecido a un insulto bastante duro y algo como “No dejen que escape”

Chasqueó la lengua, pensando en lo molesto que resultaba meterse en esos asuntos en sus días libres, pero terminó acercándose de todos modos.

Una cuadra más delante, en la entrada de un callejón encontró a tres tíos tapándole el paso a alguien que, por lo que lograba notar, era algo más bajo que ellos.

Abrió la boca, listo para gritarles, cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

—Lo repetiré por última vez, déjame pasar y olvidaré este inconveniente.

Aomine se quedó helado un momento, incrédulo.

— ¿Estás de broma? —escuchó que respondía con burla uno de los atacantes, Daiki no se esperó mucho más para ir allí

— ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes! —gritó, y su voz denotaba la autoridad propia de su cargo— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —cuestionó, llegando hasta ellos.

Uno de los tres le reconoció de inmediato.

—Vámonos—sugirió, al líder—Es un poli… —agregó, al ver la molesta en el otro.

Los tres se alejaron entonces, el más alto chasqueando la lengua con disgusto y los otros algo más aliviados.

—Nada, nada… Una confusión nada más—dijo uno, y se notaba aliviado.

Tenía suficientes manchas en su expediente, no necesitaba más.

Aomine solo bufó al verlos marchar, molesto.

—Proteger a un completo desconocido… No te reconozco, en verdad… Daiki—comentó el pelirrojo a sus espaldas

La forma en que pronuncio su nombre… No, quizá el solo oír su voz.

El cuerpo del más alto tembló imperceptiblemente.

—Sí, lo que digas… No deberías andar rondando solo a estas horas—respondió, más por inercia que por querer hablar.

Se quiso dar una bofetada al procesar lo dicho.

Aun cuando había dado ya dos pasos para apartarse de su demonio personal Daiki pudo escuchar claramente, y después de muchos años, la misma risa que le hacía perder la razón.

—Podría decirte lo mismo… Sé de un bar cerca… ¿Podría invitarte algo en agradecimiento…?

La pregunta no lo era en realidad, Aomine reconocía bien ese estúpido tono. La orden implícita en su voz. Con las manos en los bolsillos, y con una actitud despreocupada le miró por encima del hombro.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? Los tragos no se pagarán solos…

Notó la sonrisa de Akashi, luego de que le mirase con cierta sorpresa.

Quizá esperaba que se negara, y él estúpidamente iba allí aceptado.

El pelirrojo le dio alcance, y caminó a su lado mientras se dirigían al dichoso establecimiento. No hablaron para nada, pero Aomine no podía pasar por alto los movimientos del menor. Lo observó pasar una mano por el cabello, ahora ligeramente más largo que cuando sus años de estudiante, despeinándolo.

Se veía distinto, de un modo muy similar al mismo tiempo.

Vestía un traje negro y corbata del mismo color, acompañado de una camisa color gris. Con ese color su piel lucía más pálida de lo usual, pero se veía  _bien_.

Aomine tragó grueso notando a donde iban sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió apartar la vista. No notó para nada el cambio en los ojos del menor, que parecieron apagarse ligeramente al no verse siendo lo que captaba la atención del mayor.

—No pensé que regresaras—comentó, luego de un rato Aomine.

El sentir el cambio en la ligera emoción que trasmitía Akashi le preocupaba.

Todavía se sentía responsable de él… De hacerlo sonreír… De hacerlo feliz.

— ¿Regresar? —repitió, un poco descolocado el Emperador.

—Escuché que saldrías del país, hace algunos años… —explicó Daiki, simple.

Visitaba a Tetsu de vez en cuando, por lo que era normal que supiese ese tipo de cosas… El peli-celeste no estaba solo, después de todo, vivía con la persona más cotilla que Aomine hubiese conocido nunca, Kise.

El pelirrojo le escucha con atención, y casi sonríe.

Habían pasado 7 años desde aquello, le sorprendía que el otro lo supiera.

No muchos sabían que había abandonado Japón, salvo unos pocos.

—Oh… —Murmuró, un poco bajo, justo cuando llegaban al bar.

Entraron y tomaron un lugar algo más alejado de la barra, sin notarlo, ambos estaban buscando algo de privacidad.

— ¿No preguntarás nada más? —quiso saber Akashi, luego de que un mesero se les acercase para tomar la orden.

En un momento así, donde los clientes eran pocos, podían darse el lujo.

— ¿Qué estás esperando que te diga? —respondió algo bravo Aomine, dejando notar su inconformidad, rodó los ojos antes de continuar— ¿Esperas que me queje por lo que hiciste? Por favor, Akashi. Éramos jóvenes, pero no era tan estúpido… Sabía que solo era un juego, así que ahórrate las molestias—le cortó

El Emperador le escuchó en silencio, dedicándose solo a observarlo. El moreno se sintió un poco incómodo. Se sentía descubierto, sin embargo, no dudó.

El mesero regresó con su orden, acomodó ambas en la mesa antes de marcharse.

Se formó un silencio ligeramente largo.

Tomaron así, callados, sin atreverse a tensar más el ambiente. Los minutos pasaban y ellos se dedicaban solamente a mirarse de tanto en tanto, a veces con interés, a veces con cierta tristeza. Estaban frente a frente, pero se sentían a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

Akashi miraba el vaso en sus manos, con un mar de sensaciones en ese momento.

—Estabas enamorado de mí… —comenta, luego de unos segundos así

La atención del peli-azulado se dirige a él, observándolo con cierta sorpresa.

No creía que el otro fuese quien estuviese sacando ese tipo de temas.

—Siempre decías que me amabas, y aun así…

Nota al pelirrojo sonrojarse, puede notar también su nerviosismo.

Le sorprende, y no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esto.

—He estado pensando en ello por bastante tiempo… ¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?

Finalmente se ha dignado a mirarlo a la cara, y lo que descubre Aomine en sus ojos le hace sentir su pecho contraerse en un espasmo doloroso que le quita el aliento.

Esos ojos rojizos, más transparentes que nunca…Esos ojos muestran dolor.

Podría enfadarse, podría mandarlo a la mierda sin dudar en ese instante, pero no se atreve a hacerlo. No se siente capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Baja a mirada, desviándola a otro lado. Se ha encogido en su asiento, siente todavía al otro observarle y casi jura que se ha sonrojado.

—Daiki…—le apresura, su voz suena un tanto ahogada.

Si él no responde ahora desaparecerá definitivamente.

No solo de Japón, no solo de la prensa… Se irá definitivamente de su vida.

Ese encuentro no ha sido casualidad, para nada.

Y esa primera vez que estuvieron juntos tampoco fue por obra del destino.

Akashi Seijuro era demasiado cabezota como para dejar que algo más que él decidiese que sería de su vida. Era así de obsesivo, así de dominante.

Pero cuando se trataba de Aomine…

—No logro entenderte—responde finalmente, apretando los puños— Sabías lo que sentía por ti, y sin importarte llegaste a mí de ese modo… Sabías que caería, ¡lo sabías! Me permitiste ilusionarme, jugaste conmigo, con mis sentimientos… Me hiciste amarte en serio y con todo y eso…

_“M e     a b a n d o n a s t e”_

Akashi no se deja intimidar cuando ve sus ojos coléricos. Lo merece. Esa mirada colérica, ese enojo incontrolable… Se ganó como nadie todo su rencor.

— ¿Por qué demonios debería de haber ido tras de ti, Seijuro? —cuestiona, con irritación palpable.

El pelirrojo no ha abierto la boca, adivinando que no tiene el derecho de hacerlo.

Aomine puede llenarse la boca diciendo que estaba bajo su dominio, que estaba hundido hasta lo más jodido mientras estaba con él, pero la realidad era muy distinta, o al menos así lo podía notar Akashi.

— ¿Hasta qué punto querías hacerme infeliz? ¿Qué tanto deseabas hundirme? De entre todos los que podías humillar, ¿¡por qué demonios me elegiste?!

Aomine ha golpeado la mesa con bastante fuerza, incluso jura que esta tembló amenazando con romperse. Ambos vasos han temblado, haciendo eco al chocar violentamente contra la mesa.

Los ojos azules, cual marea nocturna, chocan contra la mirada rojiza.

El reto verbal pasó a ser más visual, y ninguno de los dos quiere rendirse.

Estando ahí se notan más sinceros que nunca.

Ambos pueden leer las emociones en las miradas ajenas.

La furia contra la calma.

La necesidad de conocimiento contra la más vaga ignorancia.

Akashi frunce el ceño, apartando la mirada.

—Eres la persona que más he odiado—dice, y Aomine se siente hervir de coraje.

La discusión está por volverse más acalorada cuando el pelirrojo continúa.

—Necesitaba estar contigo para asegurarme—dice, mirándolo fijo— Despertabas tantas cosas en mí que necesitaba comprobarlo… Necesitaba saberlo… Más que cualquier otra cosa, debías ser mío costara lo que costara… Incluso si hoy me odias por eso, no me arrepiento en absoluto de hacerlo.

—Eres un maldito egoísta—gruñe Aomine

—No, tú eres un estúpido sin remedio, Daiki—responde el pelirrojo.

Sus ojos brillan de coraje.

—Hablando de un estúpido amor adolescente tan fácilmente, tratándome de ese modo tan distinto siempre…

Akashi se ahorra un insulto por lo bajo mientras siente los ojos arderle.

—Eres el único egoísta aquí… Me hiciste enamorarme como un imbécil y cuando pensé que me amabas lo suficiente como para seguirme… Para ganarme… Me dejaste ir fácilmente.

Las mejillas del Emperador comienzan a humedecerse bajo la mirada incrédula de Aomine, quien no da crédito a lo que escucha.

—Te busqué para poder dejar de pensar en ti, y terminé enamorándome en serio… Por eso te dejé. Por eso fui el primero en irse… Pensé que si ibas tras de mí recuperaría el control en lo nuestro, pero al final terminé perdiendo.

El pelirrojo ha apartado la mirada, y se sonroja con ganas.

No debería estar diciendo cosas tan vergonzosas, pero, siempre que se trata de él.

_“¿Por qué?”_  Piensa, ya cansado de todo ello _. “¿Por qué?”_  Se repite.

_“¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz sin ti?”_

_“S i    n o    e r e s    t ú, n o    t i e n e    s e n t i d o.”_

Aomine chasquea la lengua, y aprovechándose de la corbata del otro corta la distancia.

Lo siguiente que Akashi ha sentido es los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se dieron un beso, tanto que estuvo a punto de olvidar la sensación que le provocaban esos labios.

Cuando se separan sus ojos observan los de Aomine, quien ha relajado su expresión.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que notó esa mirada?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así…?  _Comprendido_

—No eres tan absoluto, después de todo—es lo que dice Aomine, volviendo a su asiento.

Akashi no responde de inmediato, le cuesta recuperar los sentidos.

No es demasiado consciente de cuando han pagado la cuenta, o si realmente ha puesto un peso en ello, solo nota la mano de Daiki sobre la suya y como le anima a seguirle fuera del local.

—Es demasiado tarde para andar solo*—comenta el peli-azulado, y el otro no puede evitar notar un sentido distinto a la oración.

— ¿Debería tomarlo como una invitación? —pregunta, curioso, observando sus manos, están lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarse…

Observa como Aomine corta la distancia, y toma su mano de nuevo. Sus dedos quedan entrelazados, la sensación cálida inunda su pecho. Sonríe ligeramente, sin notar la mirada de Aomine en su expresión.

El peli-azulado guía la mano que le ha tomado hasta su rostro, y deja un beso en el dorso, sonrojándose tanto o más que el Emperador.

—Nunca has esperado invitación, Seijuro—le recuerda, con cierta gracia.

Entró en su corazón sin ella, después de todo.

Con su mano libre acaricia su rostro, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas.

La mirada intensa que le dedica Aomine hace enrojecer al más bajo.

— ¿Qué necesitas de mí… para entregármelo todo? —cuestiona, acercando su rostro al del Emperador, pero sin llegar a besarlo.

El delicioso cosquilleo que le provoca la voz de Aomine sobre sus labios le saca una sonrisa al otro.

—Ámame… —responde automáticamente, y antes de que Daiki pueda adivinarlo agrega— Y nunca dejes que me vaya de nuevo…

No le permite responder, pues va directo a sus labios

No quiere perder el poder, mucho menos el control, pero debe admitir que, por él, puede dejar de ser absoluto… Puede entregarle a él el  _Poder Absoluto._

 

 

 

 

**Notas finales:**

(*) Sobre la única nota, al final... No sé si soy clara, tengo esa duda LOL, pero hace referencia a que es demasiado tarde en cuanto a su edad  (aunque no tienen más de 30 LOL) para andar solteros. Es un rollo medio raro que me nació, pensaba cosas como... Para esos dos, que no podían encontrar a nadie más, aunque todavía tienen tiempo... No quieren desperdiciar más tiempo con alguien más que no sean ellos. ¡Lo siento! Soy una cursi :P

 

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Estoy enamorada de esto! Jajajajaja~

 

Espero les haya gustado.

 

   
  
---  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en AY el día 05/07/2015. Cambié pocos detalles sobre la puntuación, el resto es el mismo. Espero lo disfrutaran.


End file.
